I'm Not My Twin
by Eliza Darling
Summary: Ashley Phoenix, Aster's twin, suddenly arrives at Duel Academy, but they're as different as night and day. When they switch places, can they convince the school that they're both not perfect? Rated K plus for slight language.
1. Meet the Twins

**I started a new story since I finished writing "Bicurious". Now I need to type it... ^^; Have fun with this one!!!**

**Xoxox,**

**Maggie**

Meet Ashley Phoenix. And yes, she is related to _the _Aster Phoenix. In fact, they're twins. The thing is, she rarely sees him. Usually they both exchange pictures and Aster will sometimes visit her in California during the summer, but that's about the extent of their relationship.

Ashley is very similar to Aster. Though Aster is broader in the shoulders and weighs more and Ashley is more feminine and has a slight blond tint to her hair, they could almost be identical. They're the same height and they both have those gorgeous blue eyes.

As you know, Ashley and Aster's father died when they were younger. Aster was taken to live with a friend of the twins' father, and Ashley was taken into foster care in California. She's lived there ever since.

Since Ashley has moved, she's lived a normal life. She went to South Shores Magnet to finish grade school, Dodson Middle School for junior high, and now she is currently attending Fairfax High School in Los Angeles. School is definitely great. Ashley has the best of friends: Jessica, Camille, and Jenny.

More than often, Ashley misses Aster. She keeps a recent picture of them from two years ago at Disneyland on her nightstand. So, acting on instinct, Ashley remembered her acceptance letter to attend Duel Academy, where Aster goes now. She knows Aster's totally rich and famous, so maybe he wouldn't have time for her, but _hello_, they're twins, so he'll probably set aside a moment.

Ashley's friends will miss her terribly, but she promised to keep in touch. She _always_ keeps her promises.

She called the school, and they are delighted to accept another Phoenix, hoping for no less than the best, as Aster always shows in his studies. Her foster parents are happy; she can spend time with Aster and she can make her real father proud because he used to create Duel Monster cards. Ashley inherited his artistic talent, but not his love for the game. It's cool and all, but it's not her calling. If anything, Ashley loves art, and she's amazing at it. Ashley has a deck her father gave to her years ago, so the dueling part should be easy.

At the airport, Ashley's foster parents saw her off. One of the staff at Duel Academy will meet her at the international airport, and from there she will take a helicopter to Academy Island. It'll be a surprise, since Aster has no idea his twin is coming. It's the start of a big adventure, indeed.

**Hope ya likes!!!**


	2. Reunion

**So after a long hiatus I realized that I really do like this story and I do want to continue it, despite there being a character/OC pairing and so forth. After re-reading it there are some parts that I really need to change, and most of them do come from making Ashley a bit more three-dimensional. Which isn't hard; she and Aster develop more as siblings the more they interact. And she's not perfect-you'll see that soon enough, if you keep reading. **

**So enjoy chapter 2! ^^**

_**I'm Not My Twin**_

**Chapter 2—Reunion**

**Aster's POV**

Aster Phoenix looked dazed and confused as a crowd of students ran toward the helicopter that had just landed. Big deal. It was just a new shipment of cards. He walked slowly, his hands in the pockets of his crisp, white slacks.

Within two minutes, Jaden Yuki spotted and ran up to him. "Aster!" he called out.

Aster turned sharply. "Yeah?" he asked.

"There's a girl version of you that just landed here," Jaden explained. "I swear!"

No. It couldn't possibly be. "Where is she?" he demanded.

"C'mon, bro," said Jaden, starting to run toward the helicopter. Aster followed silently.

Once there, Aster noticed the girl shyly greeting and smiling at everyone. She looked exactly like Aster, only she was, well, a girl. And Aster knew exactly who she was.

"Ashley?" he asked, slightly out of breath. This wasn't really like him, but it should be an exception, given the occasion.

"Aster!" the girl cried happily, running toward him.

He embraced her in a tight hug, like he hadn't seen her in forever. And he really hadn't; he last saw her two years ago. Of course he missed her.

"Who is that?" asked Jesse, Jaden's best friend, curiously.

Aster slowly pulled away from Ashley. "She's my twin sister," he answered.

Ashley happily ran to Jaden and Jesse, and shook Jesse's hand. "Hi!" she greeted, her ears turning slightly pink. "I'm Ashley Phoenix, Aster's twin."

Jesse looked surprised. "_Twin_?" he asked in disbelief. "Aster, I had no idea you even had siblings, let alone a twin sister."

Ashley whipped her head around and gave Aster a cold look.

Whoops. Aster blushed a bit and replied with, "Guess I was so caught up saving the world I forgot to mention her."

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

Ashley was shocked, horrified even. Here she was, trying to surprise Aster with her sudden arrival at Duel Academy, and this entire time _he forgot to mention her_! That was cold.

She had to shake it off and let it go for now. She didn't want to seem angry toward anyone, especially Aster and his friends, especially that cute, country-accented, blue-haired, green-eyed boy she shook hands with. She'd confront Aster later.

"So, what's your name?" she asked the cute, country-accented, blue-haired, green-eyed boy.

He pursed his lips and colored a bit. "I'm Jesse Anderson," he greeted. "Nice to meet'cha, Ashley."

Ashley nodded. "Thanks, you too. Who's your friend?" She motioned to the brown-eyed boy with the two-toned hair.

The boy held out his hand. "I'm Jaden."

She smiled. "I'm Ashley Phoenix."

Jaden chuckled. "Wow, it's so cool and weird to see another Phoenix here. Especially a twin of Aster's."

Ashley giggled. "I know, huh? I really hope I can get to know you and Jesse here." She blushed slightly at the sound of herself saying his name.

Aster suddenly joined the conversation. "You're _attending_ Duel Academy?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course, you silly goose! Why else would I be here?"

"To visit me?" Aster guessed.

"That's part of it. But I _really_ miss you, Aster. I want us to live together again, just like when we were younger. Think we can be closer?" She took her brother's hands in her own. She was sure hoping they could.

Aster hugged her again. "Of course we can," he said. "So… what dorm are you in?"

"Obelisk," she answered, shrugging. "I think I'm supposed to dorm with someone."

"Oh no you don't!" Aster protested. "I'll make _sure _you stay on my boat."

"You brought your _yacht_ to stay in while you were going here?" Ashley was in disbelief again. "It was bad enough when everyone flocked you when you arrived in Cali during the summer!"

"What?" Aster shrugged. "It's comfortable. Fine, if you don't want to—"

"No, Aster." Ashley sighed, looking down a bit. "What I meant was, yes, I'd be _glad_ to stay on your yacht. There, we'll be living together again, just like old times."

"Just like old times," Aster repeated.

It really felt good to be with him again.

"So…" Jesse started awkwardly, "do you need help unpacking, Ashley? I'll be more than happy to—"

Ashley immediately nodded. "Wow, thank you so much, Jesse!" She could use the extra hands; there was a lot to go through.

He shrugged. "Least I could do," he replied. "You're new, and you clearly need the help. I figured Aster would show you around school, so I should help you settle."

Gosh, was he too nice or what? _And_ he was cute! Ashley was really lucking out here. Not only would she live with Aster in his yacht, she'd gain a potential boyfriend as well.

Ashley started to get her bags, but Jesse picked them up before she could get her hands on them.

"Jesse, _no_," she protested. "I can carry my own bags. You don't have to do that for me."

"I insist," he replied, his hand brushing against hers for a luggage handle. Quickly Ashley pulled her hand away.

"Um, Jesse, what are you doing?" asked Jaden, horribly confused.

Jesse shrugged. "I need to help the little lady here. I'll see you later, Jay."

Jaden blinked and stared at Jesse for a few more moments, confused. "Uh-huh… Well, if you want to… I guess I'll see you later, Jess." He started walking off toward the Slifer dorm. Aster, Ashley, and Jesse headed toward Aster's yacht.

Ashley rolled her eyes at the large, white boat. Almost every year Aster made his grand entrance in LA in that exact yacht, with many fans flocking to it. Ashley tried tolerating her twin brother's increasing fanbase, but she got rather annoyed at security not being able to see that she clearly knew Aster. _Hello?_ She looked _just_ like him! They were twins, for crying out loud! Apparently, though, more and more girls tried to claim to be Ashley by dressing like her, according to some of Aster's personal bodyguards. It practically took a miracle to make it to the front of the large crowd, and even more of one for Aster to see her and recognize her. She usually had to call him on his cell phone to tell him where she was in the crowd. Now that Ashley had Aster to herself after such a long time, she felt special. It gave her a warm feeling inside to know that her brother was going to spend more time with her.

If there was anything Ashley hated with all her heart, it was Aster's obnoxious fans. They were always swooning over Aster, complimenting him on everything he did, blogging and telling their friends he was "smexy" and "kawaii" and "had the most _gorgeous_ eyes in the _world_." It made Ashley want to run after them with a chainsaw. The fun thing was, she and Aster would look at these blogs on the Internet, cracking up over every "Mrs. Phoenix" username. There were many fansites, and out of all the ones Ashley checked out, only one was official, and it required an annual payment per year. Ashley was only a part of it as recommended by her foster parents. For the most part, she had fun tearing down her brother's supposed "biggest fans" by dishing out facts that only she knew as his twin, and no matter how harsh she got, she was never kicked off or banned from the site. She craved the anonymity of the Internet.

And now, she was going to crave living with her brother and going to school with the cute, country-accented, blue-haired, green-eyed boy named Jesse.

**"Exposition, exposition, rush it out ASAP~" Anyone reading here watch Nostalgia Critic?**

**Anyway, there are some major changes I need to make to the next chapter, so who knows when it'll be done. Just be patient, if you're still part of the fandom and still decide to read.**

**Till then,**

**Maggie**


End file.
